The family of tributes
by Llamasareawesome
Summary: 2 years ago Poppy's brother died in the hunger games, how ever small the odds Poppy still stands a change of being chosen this year, and if so she will be following in the footsteps of her brother, but unlike him can she return home?


The sound of the waves crashing into the shore wake me from a fitful sleep where dreams of the reaping plague my every thought, I look to my side where Max was lay by my side through the night, but the ground beside me is empty and fear courses through my veins with the thought that he has left me alone at this time, however as I sit up I see him walking back up the beach to me dripping wet and clutching 2 fish in his hands, breakfast. He sits down beside me shaking his russet hair dry, the water droplets run down his tanned skin as his bright green eyes meet mine.  
"Poppy, you should go home soon," Max says, his expression showing concern at my want to be away from my family on reaping day. He knew as soon as he found me here yesterday that I wasn't going home, not after Henry, my brother's death, in the hunger games 2 years ago, yet he refused to leave, the ever faithful friend that he is. My parents hate the reaping now, not that they liked it before, but ever since Henry getting chosen they can't look me or my older brother, Henry's twin David in the eye for the whole day, a year ago they almost broke down, so I decided to keep out of their way this year, it will make it easier for them if I'm chosen. Max starts collecting firewood and soon enough there's a roaring fire cooking our fish for breakfast, we eat in silence, the weight of the oncoming day weighing down on both of us, if it goes well we can meet up here again and go fishing or maybe just swimming, if not, well one of us will be on a train to the Capitol.

The cove where we are sat seems like one of the only places in district 4 I can call home; my house has become a desolate lonely place, full of fear and sadness, the only brightness in it is David, he's been the one who has kept spirits up, tried to get on as usual, but sometimes it's just too much. "Poppy!" Max's voice brings me back to reality, his face is surprisingly close to mine, I probably zoned out again. "I know what you're worrying about and it's not going to happen!" He says confidently, looking into his eyes makes me almost believe what he is saying but I know there's still a chance, 8 of those slips in there today will have my name on them, and one of those slips could be picked, then I would have to face the same fate as Henry. "You don't know that." I say, "We never thought Henry was going to be picked but he was, and I watched him die, Max, I watched him die and I couldn't do anything about it!" I can feel my voice rising and tears build up in my eyes, but I won't let myself cry today, I promised myself I would be strong so I just smile at max and walk away on the pretence of finding more firewood.

When I return Max has packed up all our belongings that we took to the cove and is ready to set off back into the centre of district 4, I suppose we should set off now, we wouldn't want to be late for the reaping. I take my bag from him and we set off at a quick pace through the surrounding forest, making light conversation about the weather and how it will affect the fishing, but neither of us makes any attempt at a proper conversation, emotions are running too high today. After 15 minutes we arrive at our exit from the forest. Max quickly looks around to see that no one is walking along the small dirt road that leads up to the centre, then we both quickly slip out between 2 bushes and continue along the track. Just as we pass the first few houses my brother, David, appears from nowhere "Poppy!" he cries "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" His face is a mixture of pain and relief. "I couldn't face it at home," I admit to David "You must understand I just couldn't stay." David just nods, but he stayed at home and it must have been worse for him, Henry was his twin. It suddenly hits me how selfish I have been, I have an urge to return to my parents, if I'm chosen today I don't want their last memories of me to be the back of my head as walked out the door the morning before. "Let's go home," I say weakly. Max and David look at each other with puzzled expressions, Max had been trying to get me to return home for hours and David does it in less than a minute. I turn to Max "See you later," I say.  
"Yeah, good luck." He murmurs, he acts confident but I know deep down he's worried about the reaping to. I follow David through the empty streets of district 4, usually these streets are bustling with people working and trading but seen as it's a reaping day everyone is staying in until midday when we all have to assemble in the square. Finally we reach the place I call home; it's like the rest of the homes in district 4, a small brick building with a tiny path of land at the back where we grow as many vegetables as possible. I take a deep breath and step inside.


End file.
